Systems and methods using Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology include a network with various devices operatively coupled to this network. Each of these devices may use one or more Compression/Decompression (CODECs) algorithms to encode or decode a digital data stream or signal. These CODECs may allow for a higher or lower rate of compression and may be more or less efficient on this basis.